Beep Beep
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Sakura sebal sekali selama dua hari ini. Bagaimana bisa waktu belajarnya berkurang hanya karena sebuah telepon dari entah siapa yang selalu berakhir dengan bunyi 'Beep Beep' menyebalkan? Disaat urat kesabarannya hampir putus, si penelepon mengatakan suatu hal yang mencengangkan. Hal yang membuatnya menjadi gadis bodoh sekaligus menjadi gadis paling bahagia/RE-PUBLISH/RnR Please


Summary

'Beep Beep Beep Beep'.

Sakura sebal sekali selama dua hari ini. Bagaimana bisa waktu belajarnya berkurang hanya karena sebuah telepon dari entah siapa yang selalu berakhir dengan bunyi 'Beep Beep' menyebalkan? Disaat urat kesabarannya hampir putus, si penelepon mengatakan suatu hal yang mencengangkan. Hal yang membuatnya menjadi gadis bodoh sekaligus menjadi gadis paling bahagia dalam satu hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Hanami Proudly Present

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by song of Girl's Generation

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

With:

Akasuna sasori

.

.

.

.

.

.

Romance, Humor, AU, Miss Typo, Rate T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara deringan handphone membuat gadis berambut gula-gula itu mengalihkan kedua viridiannya dari buku paket biologi di tengah fokus bacanya.

Dia menggapai Samsung Galaxy miliknya yang berjarak tak kurang dari lima belas sentimeter dengan tangan kanan.

Kedua bola matanya menatap layar ponsel itu agak lama. Tertera sederet nomor asing yang tidak terdata oleh kartu SIMnya. Dahinya berkerut heran memikirkan siapa yang mungkin meneleponnya di tengah jam belajar seperti saat ini.

Patut diketahui, Haruno Sakura paling tidak suka apabila kegiatan 'menggali ilmunya' diganggu ataupun terganggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beep Beep

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada niat untuk mereject si nomor asing, tapi rasa penasarannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan secara ajaib langsung membesar begitu saja membuat ibu jari kanannya bergerak menekan tombol hijau pada layar touch screen handphone itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Need Your Review

And

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Moshi moshi?" Sapanya begitu ponsel itu menempel ditelinganya.

Hening.

Dahi Sakura kembali berkerut. Sungguh dia dapat mendengar suara gemerisik deru napas si penelepon di seberang sana. Tapi kenapa orang yang entah siapa itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun? Membalas salamnya pun tidak.

Sakura merasakan pasokan udara disektarnya sedikit menipis. Efek yang muncul apabila emosinya mulai tersulut. Tapi dia tetap mencoba bersabar dan berpikir positif. Mungkin saja sapaannya tidak dibalas karena suaranya yang terlalu kecil? Siapa tahu.

"Moshi moshi?" Dia mengulangi panggilannya dengan nada yang lebih dikeraskan.

Hening.

Sakura yakin kalau jarum panjang jam mejanya yang berada di angka satu telah bergeser sebanyak tiga titik. Posisinya kini condong ke arah angka dua dari sebelumnya yang masih menunjuk angka satu.

Dihadapkan handphone itu pada wajahnya. Coba memastikan koneksi yang masih tersambung atau tidak karena masih tidak adanya jawaban dari si penelepon atas sapaanya yang kedua.

Ternyata dugaannya salah. Sambungan masih terhubung.

Kedua alis Sakura kini telah menukik sempurna. Ekspresinya sudah tidak sebersahabat tadi. Ketahuan dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah, tatapan tajam pada layar handhponenya disertai dengan deru napas yang mulai tak beraturan. Emosi sudah menjalari dirinya yang memang sentimental.

Dengan gerakan kasar diposisikan kembali handphone di tangan ke telinganya. Membuat sebagian rambut gula gulanya tersibak kebelakang.

"Halo? Siapa disana?"

Amarah telah mendominasi hingga nada suaranya tidak senormal diawal-awal tadi. Sakura benar-benar sudah membentak si penelepon.

Kini jarum panjang jam tengah on the way menuju angka tiga kala kedua viridiannya melirik benda berbentuk keroro itu.

Dan dalam sekejab saja, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

Menyebalkan!

Suara kursi yang bergeser membarengi bentakan kedua Sakura, "Siapapun ini cepat bicara! Aku sedang belajar tahu?!"

KKRRSSKKK SSKKKK

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dia hampir saja melempar handphonenya ke dinding kamar kalau tidak ingat betapa mahalnya harga benda itu. Dan sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya, dIhentak hentakkanlah kedua kakinya ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang dapat di dengar oleh si penghuni kamar lantai satu, tepat berada dibawahnya.

"SAKURAAAA! KALAU SAMPAI ATAPKU RUNTUH AKU JAMIN KAMU TIDAK AKAN KUAJARI BAHASA JERMAN LAGI!"

Gadis itu mendengus keras sedetik usai ancaman membahana dari pemilik kamar dibawah.

Kuso!

Sakura langsung melempar tubuhnya ke kasur. Sebagai gantinya dia memukul mukul sisi tempat tidurnya. Melampiaskan kekesalan yang sempat tertahan.

Dia tahu betul kebenaran murni yang dikandung ucapan si peneriak tadi. Dan dia tidak ingin kalau mata pelajaran bahasa Jermannya mendapat nilai merah hanya karena si peneriak sekaligus pengajarnya itu benar-benar membuktikan ancamannya.

Dia tidak sanggup apabila harus berhadapan dengan wajah horor dan mendengar kuliah kemarahan ibunya hanya karena hal itu.

Sakura kembali memandangi layar handphonenya. Menampilkan list recieved call. Dia menatap benci pada sederet nomor asing di posisi paling atas listnya. Sejurus kemudian terdengarlah suara gigi saling beradu.

Cih!

"Mood belajarku langsung hilang!"

* * *

Suara jeritan handphone yang tak jauh darinya membuat gerakan tangan sakura yang tengah menuliskan rumus-rumus matematika terhenti. Dia mendecakkan lidah tak suka sebelum bunyi ringtone ponselnya berhenti.

"Moshi moshi?"

Satu detik.

Dahi Sakura mulai menampakkan cekungan tipis.

Dua detik.

Satu alisnya terangkat.

Tiga detik.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Empat detik.

"Moshi moshi?"

Lima detik.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menelepon.

Enam detik.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika iris hijau zambrudnya menangkap sebaris nomor asing yang masih sangat dikenalnya.

Tujuh detik.

Air mukanya pun tampak menggelap.

Delapan detik.

PIP

Sakura tak mau ambil resiko dimarahi lagi oleh Akasuna Sasori hanya karena tersulut emosi dan kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai seperti kemarin. Dia takut kalau kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar marah besar.

Cukup tahu saja, Sasori merupakan pribadi yang juga mudah tersulut sama seperti dirinya. Tapi dia jauh lebih merepotkan dan menyeramkan apabila sudah marah. Karena marahnya Sasori memiliki jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk memperoleh maafnya dengan berbagai macam tipu daya muslihat.

Setelah menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya sebanyak tiga kali, berusaha mengontrol gejolak panas di dadanya, dia kembali memegang pensilnya dan mulai menulis lagi.

Pr matematika Sakura tiba di soal yang menanyakan beban penyusutan mesin dari jumlah satuan jam kerja selama satu periode. Dia mendesah berat. Kelemahannya ada pada soal yang seperti ini.

Beberapa menit lamanya dia gunakan untuk menghitung rumus yang menurutnya sesuai untuk menemukan jawaban dari soal tersebut. Namun ditengah tengah kegiatan tersebut, dia dibuat menggeram marah oleh deringan handphonenya yang kembali berbunyi.

Belajar dari pengalaman lama, dia meraih benda itu dan langsung membuatnya terdiam.

'Aku tidak sebodoh itu.'

Dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya, dia lanjutkan menghitung angka-angka yang sudah diposisikan sesuai rumus di buku tulisnya. Baru satu menit melewatkan kedamaian dari gangguan, lagi lagi handphonenya berbunyi.

Dengan kasar dia menolak panggilan dari si penelepon.

Dia membuang napas dari hidung dengan satu hembusan keras. Sudah dua hari ini ada orang iseng yang sengaja menganggunya. Entah siapa yang dengan seenaknya memberikan nomor handphonenya. Karena Sakura tahu, dia tidak mungkin sembarangan memberikan nomor pribadinya. Dia paling selektif dalam urusan ini agar nomor ponselnya tidak disalahgunakan.

Hanya yang berkepentingan saja yang harus meneleponnya. Itulah prinsip Sakura.

"Siapa sih yang telpon ga jelas? Menyebalkan!" Sakura kembali menghitung sambil menggerutu pelan.

Baru saja dia selesai menggoreskan angka delapan disamping tanda sama dengan, telinganya menangkap suara kayu yang patah dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Tak ayal Sakura pun terlonjak dari kursinya.

Secepat kilat dia beranjak dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Tak lupa dengan pemukul baseball yang tergenggam kuat di tangan kanannya.

Pikirannya pada saat itu langsung tertuju pada sekelompok kriminal yang mendobrak paksa pintu rumahnya. Karena itu dia menyempatkan diri meraih benda kayu besar yang berada disamping meja belajarnya.

Di saat kaki kanannya pertama kali menapak dilantai dasar, kedua bola matanya yang sehijau permadani rumput membeliak lebar kala melihat siapa yang ada disana, lebih tepatnya didepannya.

Bukan.

Bukan pencuri seperti yang dikiranya.

Tongkat baseball yang sudah terangkat menimbulkan suara gaduh lain ketika menyentuh lantai marmer. Tubuh Sakura membatu ditempat dengan mulut menganga.

Berdiri tak jauh dari pintu utama yang terbuka dengan kenop pintu rusak, seorang pemuda berambut merah darah memandang Sakura dingin dengan kedua iris hazelnut yang sama dinginnya juga.

Perubahan suhu udara yang ditimbulkan ekspresi si rambut darah langsung menyergap Sakura. Dapat dilihatnya aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Semakin membuat hawa dingin menjadi jadi.

Sasori menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum amat seram diatas ekspresi kakunya.

"Tadaima Saki-chan."

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tatapannya beralih pada tangan kiri Sasori yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, dimana tergenggam sebuah handphone disana.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab teleponku, imouto sayang?"

Mati?!

Entah dari mana asalnya kekuatan yang membuatnya berani menatap wajah Sasori walau nalurinya sangat tidak ingin melihat wajah itu. Wajah pencabut nyawa Sasori.

Sungguh dia ingin megubur dirinya hidup hidup daripada harus bertemu mata dengan Sasori yang mulai merangsek perlahan padanya.

Ah?!

Sakura baru ingat kalau hari ini Sasori pulang malam karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah salah satu kawan kuliahnya.

'Tamat riwayatku?! Kenapa juga aku tidak melihat dulu siapa yang menelepon.'

Oh ya?! Harusnya tadi dia tidak perlu ragu ketika hendak melampiaskan amarahnya ke lantai kamar. Sasori kan tidak ada dirumah.

Kuso!

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya sembari menyeka titik titik bening di sudut matanya. Tak urung juga, ada sebentuk senyum lebar terlukis di bibirnya, walau bayang sisa jejak air matanya masih membekas disana.

Ada sebab karena ada akibat. Dan akibat Sakura sampai merembeskan air mata ada pada Sasori. Begitu pula dengan alasan mengapa Sakura begitu takut mendapat amarah Sasori.

Selain karena memperoleh maaf darinya merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat susah. Lebih dari itu, alasan tersebut adalah karena kekeraskepalaan Sasori.

Pemuda itu tidak berkata-kata kasar atau mengomelinya, tidak sekalipun walau semarah apapun dia.

Tapi aksi ngambeknya itu lho yang bisa sampai bikin hati Sakura mencelos. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aksi gondok Sasori di season ini adalah tidak mau makan. Padahal Sakura tahu kalau Sasori pasti belum makan apapun kalau sudah berurusan dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Apalagi ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam?!

Oke, tidak perlu diceritakan bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sakura agar Sasori mau memasukkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Ya. Sesuap saja Sasori mau makan, Sakura sudah sangat bahagia. Karena itu tandanya Sasori sudah memaafkannya.

Gadis itu kini sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya sembari mengulas senyum sumringah.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya ketika panggilan handphonenya menyeruak ke seluruh sudut-sudut kamarnya. Sakura menurunkan kedua kakinya yang langsung membawa tubuhnya menuju meja belajarnya, ketempat dimana ponsel itu berada.

Kedua alis Sakura menjadi satu ditengah.

'Nomor asing lagi?'

Ibu jari kanannya sudah hampir menekan tombol reject lagi kalau dia tidak menyadari bahwa nomor itu berbeda dari nomor yang sebelum ini menerornya.

Lagi-lagi belajar dari pengalaman lama, apalagi setelah dengan Sasori tadi, maka dia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi moshi?"

KRRRSSKKK KRRRRSSKKKK SSKKKKK

"Halo? Moshi moshi?"

RRSSSSSKK SSSKKKKKKKKK KRRRRK

"Halo?"

KRRRRSSSK

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tangan kiri Sakura mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

Benar benar!

'Kalau dia menelepon lagi, kupastikan telinganya akan panas telah membuat seorang Haruno Sakura marah!'

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Sakura, handphone yang masih berada ditangannya itu berdering lagi. Segera saja dia letakkan benda itu ditelinganya dan sederet kalimat panjang beroktaf tinggi menyapa orang di sambungan ujung sana. Sakura benar benar melaksanakan niatnya.

"Hei! Siapaun disana aku tidak peduli mau kamu itu temanku atau bukan aku minta berhenti menelepon tidak jelas dan jangan menganggukku kalau tidak BERKEPENTINGAN!

SSSKKKK..."Ra..." RRSSKKKK

Sakura terhenyak.

'Ada seseorang di sana?!'

Ditajamkanlah pendengaarannya. Berusaha menangkap dan mendeteksi suara siapa di koneksinya saat ini.

"Moshi-moshi? Halo?"

"Saku..." KKRRRRSSSKKK ... "Ra..." SSSKKK

Dugaannya benar?! Ada rasa lega yang melambung di dadanya atas kejelasan telfon kali ini.

"Halo? Halo? Moshi-moshi? Siapa disana?"

KRRSSKKK... "Sas..." RRSSSKKK... "Ke..."

"Sas...ke?" Sakura mengeja pelan apa yang mampu ditangkap telinganya. Otak cerdasnya berputar cepat. Mencoba mencari dalam laci ingatannya tentang seseorang yang namanya mendekati 'Saske' seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh si penelepon.

'Saske? Saske?'

Sedikit lagi?! Dia hampir menemukan data seseorang yang terselip diantara tumpukan file-file ingatannya.

Ah?! Ketemu?!

"Sasuke?!"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara derai tawa geli Sakura menguar. Dia tidak habis pikir bahwa dia dengan si penelepon-yang ternyata Sasuke, teman sebangkunya di kelas-berucap serempak.

"Gomen Sasuke, aku tidak menyanngka kalau yang menelepon adalah kamu." Kata Sakura dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

Sakura dapat merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas. Rasa lega yang tadi dirasakannya berubah menjadi sebentuk perasaan berbunga-bunga dihatinya.

Ah...Indahnya jatuh cinta.

"Hn."

KKSSRRRSSKK

"Tak apa."

SSSKKKKK

Oh iya?! Sakura baru ingat kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak berada di Konoha. Selama seminggu ini dia izin tidak hadir dikelas karena tengah membantu proyek pembangunan kakaknya di Iwa sebagai asistennya.

Jadi, pasti Sasuke meneleponnya karena ingin menanyakan soal pelajarannya yang tertinggal. Pasti begitu.

Tak apa, yang penting mendengar suara Sasuke walau tak jelas sekalipun sudah dapat mengobati kerinduan terpendamnya.

"Tidak ada ujian apapun Sasuke. Jadi ketika pulang nanti kamu bisa meminjam buku catatatnku dan kamu tinggal menyalin saja materi yang sudah diterangkan oleh guru selama kamu tidak masuk."

Setidaknya, Sakura dapat menutupi perasaan yang sesungguhnya dari Sasuke dengan tidak mengatakan, 'Aku sangat merindukanmu.'

RRRSSSSKKK

"Arigato."

SSSKKKKKKK

Dan yah, Sakura juga bisa memaklumi suara-suara berisik di sambungan teleponnya mengingat Iwa sangatlah jauuhhhhh dari Konoha.

"Ne? Ada yang kamu butuhkan lagi Sasuke?" Alibi cantik untuk menutupi keinginan Sakura yang masih ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu lebih lama.

"Hn."

KRRSSSSSKKK

"Aku ingin..." SSSKKK... "Mengatakan sesuatu." RRRSSSKKK

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menggumam pertanda dia mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke berikutnya.

RRSSSKKKKKK

KKKRRSSSSSK

"Aishiteru Sakura."

Kedua iris viridian gadis itu melebar selebar-lebarnya. Bunyi berisik di salurannya justru semakin mendengungkan kalimat dari suara bariton Sasuke dengan amat sangat jelas.

Aishiteru Sakura

Aishiteru Sakura

Aishiteru Sakura

Aishiteru Sakura

Nani?

Sinyal buruk sialan?!

Sakura menggeram gusar. Inilah akibat koneksi jarak jauh?! Membuatnya salah mendengar apa yang tadi Sasuke katakan?!

"Halo Sasuke? Bisa kamu ulangi apa yang kamu katakan? Suaramu tidak jelas."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas yang berbaur menjadi satu dengan suara berisik yang masih belum hilang.

Sakura meningkatkan dua kali lipat ketajaman indera pendengarannya dari menit-menit yang lalu. Dengan begitu dia yakin tidak akan melewatkan setiap huruf dari serangkaian lontaran kalimat Sasuke.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa adrenalinnya semakin memuncak. Diikuti dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan temponya seiring berjalannya detik terlewat dipenantiannya menunggu Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Y-ya?"

Lihat? Gadis ini sampai tergagap saking gugupnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sinyalnya, dia pun tak tahu. Tapi suara Sasuke yang menyerukan namanya beberapa detik yang lalu terdengar sangat jelas. Dia hampir tidak mempercayai hal itu, tapi dia tidak mungkin salah mendengar di tingkat ketajaman telinga setinggi ini.

"Aishiteru."

Apa?

"Kita pacaran Sakura"

Tunggu?!

"Halo? Sasu—"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kuso?! Putus lagi?!

Tanpa membuang waktu, segera saja dia memencet tombol call pada layar ponselnya. Menelepon balik nomor asing yang dipakai Sasuke dirasanya merupakan keputusan tepat untuk memperjelas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama juga, panggilan teleponnya langsung diangkat oleh orang yang dimaksud.

"Moshi moshi Sasuke, tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Sakura masih terlalu shock menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Padahal dia tahu kalau bunyi berisik yang menganggu koneksinya telah lenyap entah kemana. Dia juga sangat tahu pribadi Sasuke yang tidak mungkin bercanda dalam situasi apapaun.

Tapi entah bagaimana, hari ini Haruno Sakura menjadi gadis paling tolol hanya karena mendengar hal yang tidak diduganya.

"Dua hari lagi dan mulai saat itu kita akan selalu bersama. Sampai jumpa."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura terduduk lemas dilantai kamarnya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat dengan kedua bola mata siap menumpahkan cairan bening dari sana.

Sedetik kemudian dia memekik senang sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel yang masih ada ditangannya.

"SAKURAAA?! SUARAMU DAPAT MEMBUAT GENDANG TELINGAKU PECAH!"

Otaknya yang sudah terlanjur gila karena penuh dengan kebahagiaan membuatnya tak menghiraukan teriakan Sasori. Dia langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kamar Sasori.

Apa yang terdengar berikutnya adalah...

"Saso Nii-chan, aku jadian dengan Sasuke?!"

"Apa? Sakura aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Entah bagaimana juga, hari ini Haruno Sakura menjadi gadis paling bahagia karena mendapati impiannya dapat terwujud.

The end

* * *

Catatan author:

Yo! Readers, bertemu lagi dengan saya Sakura Hanami^^

Yang belum kenal, salam kenal ya semua *bungkukin badan*.

Gimana gimana gimana gimana fic saya kali ini?

Terkesan maksa ga?

Jujur aku bilang iya. -,-"

Moodku sempat hilang karena fic ini dibiarkan ga jelas selama beberapa minggu karena tugas sekolahku. Lagi-lagi tugas sekolah. Hell?!

Tapi yah, biar bagaimanapun tugas itu memang penting. Hehehe. Jadi sepenuhnya ga bisa nyalahin tugas juga :p

Dan aaakkkhhirrrnyyyaaaaa...

JENG JENG JENG

Jadilah fic ini seperti ini. Dengan ide yang sangat mainstream XD

Gomennasai, kalau memang kesannya ga ketangkep. Gomennasai kalau kedua genre yang aku usung juga ga kerasa. Tapi sudah menjadi mottoku, untuk tetap mengerjakan segala sesuatunya dengan sebaik mungkin :D

Seperti udah aku tulis, aku ide utama fic ini terinspirasi setelah denger lagux SNSD Beep Beep :D

Apa ada yang tahu lagunya? Kalau belum tahu, segera download. Kujamin lagunya sangat remaja dan sangat enak didengar.

Bahkan aku nulis fic ini juga sambil dengerin nih lagu, biar ngembaliin mood gitu dan rupanya berhasil juga :D

Alhamdulillah XD

Hmm...Kurasa segini aja dulu bacotan saya :P

Akhir kata saya berharap para readers dapat menikmati tiap bagian dari fic saya kali ini. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain ya :D

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
